Seven Days in France
by quackmeme
Summary: AU/ Shintaro is unlucky. He's aware of it. And boy, does he hate it. Why? Well, because of his luck, he's stuck in France with a certain scarf wearing individual who may or may not be his only way back where he belongs.
1. malchanceux

**Hello. This is the beginning of what I hope will be a long and feeling indulged roller coaster of a story. I do hope everyone likes it and follows through with it even though the the romance starts of very slow. So please have patience with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Malchanceux  
Day 1**

I am an unlucky person. I'm fully aware of this. I'm used to all the bad luck. But this… This is just ridiculous.

Now you're probably curious. I'll explain. I doubt you'll believe me though. Then again, I don't really care if you don't. You should just be grateful that I'm killing your curiosity…

Let me cut to the chase. I'm on a field trip to Italy. Yes, my school is prestigious and wealthy. No, I am not a rich asshole. I'm intelligent. That is enough to get a scholarship, isn't it? Anyway, on the way to the hotel, a robber snatches both of my suitcases. I chase him. Unfortunately, I end up lost in the run. But nope, it doesn't end there, I check inside a bank but as I arrive terrorists attack. The police enter shortly after me. On my attempt to escape I get shot. The next thing I know, I'm in a hospital.

Now here I am. Outside the hospital, I stand. My eyes wander around. Lovers everywhere. The Eiffel Tower. This isn't Italy anymore, as my wound was too fatal for any doctor in Italy I was rushed to a specialist in France. I was under their care for a week.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" I curse repeatedly, under my breath. I pace back and forth. Unfamiliar places and faces pass. What else can I do other than swear and panic? I'm lost in some foreign country without any belongings. To top that all of, my class is leaving Italy in a week. They're a strict school, specifically stating that they have no intentions of waiting or even searching for lost students. And people think I'm the jerk.

"What the hell do I do now?" The words slur out slowly in frustration. I grab a fistful of my raven hair and ruffle it.

"Êtes-vous d'accord?"

A voice. Pleasant to the ears. It's almost as if an angel was speaking. The pitch is high but not squeaky. It was blissful. If only I knew what such a beautiful voice was saying…

I turn around. I have hopes that would give me a view of the speaker. It did. Now, at full view is a young lady. I don't find her gorgeous in general. Don't get the wrong idea. She is certainly pretty, with her features well defined and gentle. Her hazelnut hair was beautiful under the rays of the sun. Her chestnut brown orbs glimmered. Don't get me started on her lips. God. Never have I seen any pair of lips as soft as the one in front of me. Oh, I'm not a fashionista myself but let me tell you that the brown trench coat was perfect with her scarlet muffler. It also matched the color of her eyes and hair a little too well.

I stare, it takes a while for me to notice that. When I catch myself eying her, I jolt backwards. Wow. Everyday I seem to find a new way to embarrass myself.

I straighten up first, fixing my tie and then brushing through the locks of my hair whilst inhaling slowly. Only then did I face her again with a grim glare.

"I don't speak French," I state steadily whilst hoping she would comprehend my words. "Oh," she places her hand on her mouth and giggles "It's alright. I know how to speak English as well"

Finally. Good luck has finally come my way, took it a while to do that…  
"Nice" I comment with a smirk forming on the corner of my lips. "Could you tell me how to get to Rome then?"

"You mean… Rome in Germany?" She prompted.

If this girl wasn't the best chance I had at getting home, I would have smacked her. What an idiot. Rome is in Italy. That much must be mandatory information for the grade she looks like she's in.

"In Italy," I correct, trying to make my voice as calm as possible. However, I still sound quite irritated. But good enough, that imbecile didn't notice.

"Right! Sorry…" With an apologetic grin, she informs me "I'm kind of dumb so please bear with me."

Maybe I'm not that lucky. Sure. I have a guide, but it had to be this person. All giggles. All stupid remarks. I just met her but I think I despise her. Well, that's not new for me. This is one of the longest I've taken to loathe someone in a while, to be honest.

"So… How do I get there?" I said, trying to directed her back to the topic.  
Her index finger found its way to her chin as her gaze wondered off to the sky. She remained like this for a few moments and then clapped her hands together with a victorious beam. "I know now!" Triumph lingered in the sound of her excited shout.

"Great…" Inaudibly, sarcasm exits my mouth.

"If I remember correctly," what does she mean by if? You have to remember correctly or I'll really give you a piece of my mind, I thought bitterly "The fastest way is 14 hours or so by night train"

Fourteen hours? That doesn't sound too pleasant. But I have a week to get there so I guess there's no need to rush. Maybe there's nothing to panic about…? But then, a very important question blocks the little positivity left in my brain. "How much will this cost?" I take a deep gulp.  
"€50" she answers and my heart sinks. I fall to my knees, I'm doomed. Even with my suitcases I would never be able to pay that.

"What's wrong?" her voice was filled with concern and curiosity as she inquired and bobbed her head sideways.

"I don't have any money…"

"Not a single penny?" She questions.

"Not a single penny" I confirm.

She pats my back. Does she pity me? If so, I would have shoved her away. But I'm not. Why? I could take advantage of her. Judging by the high class clothing, she's got some money to spare. Why not? Right?

"What do I do know…?" hiding my face in my hands and letting out noises that would pass out as sobs, I cried "My sister who's dying in Rome… She'll never see me again. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Oh god, I'm such a horrible brother, Momo"

Using my sister as an excuse never gets old. Who wouldn't buy some sob story about a brother and his sister? This plan isn't the smartest but hey, neither is this girl.

"It's alright" her comforting voice soothes my eardrums. "W-Why?" sniffing, I asked. My acting was going quite well. Maybe I wasn't as bad as I thought I was. Momo's skills are probably rubbing on me… How convenient.

"I know that feeling. Wanting to protect a sibling!" Her eyes wander elsewhere, probably, she's reminiscing in these siblings she speaks of "I'll help you, okay? Don't cry. We'll save your sister.

"Re-Really?" I remove my palms from my face and stare at her with orbs shimmering in hope.

"I promise"

Falling to my knees, I weep. No longer acting on sadness. No. The liquid falls from my eyes in sheer joy. Well. That's what I was acting for it to be.

Resting before my eyes is her extended arm. Her palm open. Her smile rich. Something as simple as lending a hand, she made look so angelic. So sad that a fine young girl like this had to be as idiotic as she is.

"I can do it" I scoff and brush her petite hand away. I was taken by the moment and accidentally lost character. I had to act quick. Real quick. Before she figures out how much of a jerk I am!

"But thank you" I add and attempt to curve the ends of my lips upwards. Meanwhile I try to stand. Once I'm up on my feet and steady, I brush off the dirt soiling my clothes.

The brunette didn't seem to mind my slip on character. Then again. I don't think she's observant enough to notice. Foolish girl.

"Let's go then" her fist flies up to the air with a loud cheer escaping her hole.

She walks to the opposite direction "follow me," softly, she commands, making her way through unknown faces. Despite the crowd, I couldn't lose track of her peachy voice. It cut through the noise. Which is peculiar. The crowd. So loud. Yet all that rings in my ears is the sound of her voice.

I do as I'm told. My footsteps slowly trail after hers. But my legs stumble upon themselves as she takes a sudden halt to pivot and look me in the eyes once more.

"What's the problem?" I ask, probing at her expression, which looked like she thought of something she'd forgotten.

"We haven't introduced ourselves, haven't we?" Bowing down, her introduction strikes "I'm Tateyama Ayano… And you are?"

"…"

"Yes?"

"I'm Shintaro. Kisaragi Shintaro"

That moment. That very moment. I finally felt it. The pang of uncertainty. I had a feeling. The strangest feeling. As if this was the beginning of a string of misfortune.

"Nice to meet you, Shintaro-kun!"

Oh god. This is only the beginning.

_"Nice to meet you too,"_


	2. tempête

**Chapter 2: Tempête****  
****Day 1**

The trip to the train station. Hell. That's the word. The only word that can covey the agony I went through. You wouldn't think taking a walk with a girl for an hour or so would be this painful. But it is. In every single way. And more each passing second.

You're probably thinking I'm overreacting. Well. I'm not. You'd be as irritated as I am if you were to be in my shoes. Just imagine. Walking. Alone with a girl. She looks great. Beautiful even. But she doesn't shut up. She tries to randomly start conversations. Tells you jokes that make no sense. Talks about shit you don't even bother to care about. The whole trip. Her voice. Just. Painful.

You know there's something worse than that. There's a fact that hurts me. Stabs me right through the chest. That simple fact was terrifying. The fact that we're not even half way there yet. Meaning I still have to endure more of Ayano's chattering. Great.

To stay in character? To continue to be a goody two shoes to this nosy stupid blabber mouth? It's more than a little difficult. And I can't just give up. I can't just smack her or scream angrily at her. If I do so, she might change her mind. I know she's an idiot. But no one in their right mind would ever spend their money to help a jerk who either yells or punches them.

So I guess I'll have to just bare with Ayano.

"I want to get to know you better" In the jumble of words, I hear her say this softly "Could you tell me more about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" I ask back, not returning the eye contact she was giving.

"Anything!" She laughs "Fire away, Shintaro"

I find it quite strange. The way she talked that is. She speaks as if I've been friends with her for the longest time. It should irritate me. Her feeling all close already. But it doesn't aggravate me at the slightest. The opposite actually. It's comforting. And peculiar. I've never felt like this before. Like I could lay back and relax with someone. Nevertheless, someone I just met.

Gradually, I snap out of my thoughts. Oh right. I have to tell Ayano some random thing about myself... Don't get me wrong. I'm not going to open up to her. Despite that comforting feeling I receive from her. It's probably the aura all nice rich girls give off. I'll simply answer for the sake of acting.

"Did you know that my hair was black?" I mumble.

She went silent. It fears me. Does she think I'm messing with her? Is she mad? Is it bye bye free train station ticket? Swiftly I gaze at her. Then sigh in relief. Ayano's petite hands cover her lips, which tried to hold in the laughter. However, it is a tiny bit audible but only as giggles at this point.

"What's so funny?" I bob my head, still in relief but curious nevertheless.

"I guess you're someone I have to ask specific questions to then?" She questions with a chuckle.

I snap my finger. Bingo. You're spot on, Ayano. For the first time today. You're tiny brain got to catch on something that's correct. I am clapping mentally for you.

"Yup" though it was involuntary, I returned the gaze with a small smile, a natural smile with a tiny bitter laugh on the side "See, with that, you're already getting to know me better!"

"Oh! You're right!" She claps her hands together in joy "Isn't it cool? You get to know the peoples speaking habits just like that?"

"Not just that," I speak, still smiling without noticing "With precise observations, just watching a said person do mundane things such as watching TV or cleaning could feed you so much information on them. Only if you stay quiet and use your eyes and ears that is"

"That's so cool! I've decided to do that!"

"Really? How and on who?"

Yet again, I hear silence. My eyes avert from the road ahead to check on her. The moment my eyes meet hers, time freezes. She stares at me. I know what she's after. To get to know me by observing. But the way she stared. With her shimmering orbs. Unfair. Completely and utterly unfair. What is worse is that I'm staring back at her right now. My smile still curving up. But slowly it falls. Why? I see the people from all around. Laugh. Smile. They think we're together, don't they. I don't blame them. With the way we gawked at each other, in the city of love, even I would suspect so.

I turn away as fast as I could. I hide my face in my palm. What was that? It's as if she locked me in a cage which was her eyes. I couldn't break free from them. And now, I'm a dark shade of red from the long contact.

All I hear from her? She isn't concerned. It seems like something she'd be but no. She just giggles "So Shintaro is a shy boy?"

"S-Shut up…" I muttered inside my hands.

"I already feel like I know you so well!" In her own self triumph, she raised her chest and stood in victory. She held he knuckles close to her heart with the uttermost pride.

"Yeah right" I roll my eyes "We only just met. You can't know me that well"

"But like you said, you can know someone very well with precise observation"

"What?" I face her with confusion and some irritation written on my features "First of all, even with the best of observations, no one would be able to know anyone well enough with the short time you and I've known each other. And second. You're observing skills aren't that good. I'm not shy. Simply, I was baffled and taken by the moment. You don't know me that well yet. Okay?" it was a jerk move to say that much. She didn't mind though. So whatever.

"Hehe, I guess you're right, sorry" apologetically she grins and clutches her muffler "But I'm confused about one thing…"

"What is it?"

"What was baffling you?"

"Isn't it obvious"

"Sorry… I'm stupid so-" I don't even want to hear what she was going to say. It's most likely an unnecessary remark. And my brain cells will probably die just hearing it.

"The way that you looked at me. The way your eyes shinned and the way I couldn't take my eye off of you" I quickly ate my words. In the rush to say something to make sure she doesn't speak of any stupidity I ended up making the stupid remark. Oh god. I'm such a hypocrite.

Although, I'm not the only one red as a beet here. Ayano is an even deeper shade of red.

Our gazes lock. But not for long. Only a second. Without a second to waste, we both look away furiously. Taking over is a deadly silence. I want to say something. But what? Anything that leaves my mouth might backfire and make matters worse. But I've come to the conclusion to apologize and say my intentions were different. But looks like she got to speak before I did.

"You're the romantic type then. I see…" A sheepish smile with the still red cheeks looked at me.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea I was simply-"

I don't get to finish my sentence. Good. I would have probably slurred out something dumb again. And it's all thanks to the sudden pour- no, crash of rain. I swear. This is more of a storm than rain to be honest here. Surely, I dislike getting wet. These clothes I'm wearing are the only ones I do have left. Nevertheless, if this rainfall helps me avoid that awkward atmosphere then I'll be more than happy for the storm to rage on.

All my thoughts are a bubble of relief at the moment. Popping it is a tight grip on my hand. And by tight, I mean really tight. It's almost as if the bones in there were slowly getting crushed. And it's shocking. That strength is all coming from the demure girl beside me. A few seconds ago I could swear she couldn't hurt a fly. Now she's fracturing my hand!

"Hey, Ayano! You're squeezing my hand. Please quit it!" I yelled, trying to pull my hand out but to no avail. She just isn't letting go and it's annoying me

"Ayano!" I snap, my voice loud, with everything from the top of my lungs.

I tug my hand back. This time with all that I've got. All of the little strength I have. I thought that this was a good plan. I was wrong. All that strong heave did was bring her to me. To my chest. There she lays. When she digs her head into my chest deeply, her hands both end up around me.

"What the heck is wrong…?"

Before she could respond, thunder strikes. It's close. About a mile away if my hearing is correct. Terrifying but I really don't mind. I'm used to it. Where I live, there's always thunder. Although a certain someone didn't keep their calm and composure as well as I did.

Ayano cries and weeps at the sound of the thunder. She clutches onto me even stronger. It hurt but that was the least of my concerns. What's really on my mind is why she's acting like this. I almost can't believe that this crying mess is the girl who couldn't frown even if she tried.

"Ayano. Please…! Get off. We need to get some shelter or we'll both get sick"

"But Shintaro- I'm scared. The lightning. The thunder. The storm. It's all so scary!"

"That's why we should get going or else we'll-"

Another ear piercing smack to the ears. Even closer than the last one. More frightening than the previous. Ayano simply squished me and wailed.

God. My luck. Every time I think it can't get any worse, it gets worse. Is it really too much to ask to simply get to the train station and head to Italy?

I rid of my jacket. The only one I have left. And place it over her head. My hands covering her ears. This position is surely awkward. But in our current situation it really isn't. Ayano is to terrified to care. And I just don't care enough to care about anything anymore.

I felt her heartbeat. Loud. Just like her constant sobbing. Somehow, the sound of her heart close to mine made me rather uncomfortable. It was the first time after all. This was the very first time I've ever been this close to any girl. Even my mom or sister have never been this close. I'm simply just not the type of person who likes body contact. But this will have to be one strange exception.

Gradually, still maintaining this position, I lead Ayano to whatever shelter I first find. I'm too panicked and in a hurry to care of where we end up. We just need to end up somewhere soon.

The first thing I see is a fancy looking hotel. It's about fifty floors tall. The rich wood has detailed carvings. The building has gold as an accent. The windows and balconies look like the ones you would see in a celebrity's million dollar mansion. Never could I dream of even entering such a wealthy looking building. But exceptions need to be made. Ayano's rich anyways. Plus, I don't think they'd get angry if a rich lady and her poor butler, as it may seem in first glance, just hang around in their lobby.

I didn't decide on it quickly. It took some thinking before I tightened my hold on the brunette in my arms and ran to the gigantic door of the hotel.

Inside, we're greeted well. There's a pleasant breeze from. A scent of calming fruits is present. And as far as the eye can see, there's beautiful wood and gold everywhere. But what I find the best of all is the calming music. It's like the music they play in the spas back at home. It wasn't blasting. It was just enough to block out the thunder from outside. That's something that matters a lot.

If anyone asks what the unpleasant sights I see are as I stand in the entrance are the glaring people. They all dress in elegant dresses or striking tuxedos. What you'd expect from a hotel that looks like it does. I didn't mind their appearance whatsoever. It's just… The way they glare daggers at us. I have a theory or two as to why they are. First is that we don't look rich enough for this high class hotel. Second is that we're getting the entrance wet. Maybe it's both actually… Yes. It's probably both.

I stop paying attention to the beautiful and not so beautiful surroundings and check up on Ayano. She's still in my arms. Trembling. Crying. But she slowly seems to be calming down. Her grip is loosening. Shaking is stopping. Weeping is softer.

"Hey… Ayano. It's okay now," I've never tried this hard to comfort someone and sound concerned. Am I even trying? The way I just spoke felt natural. It felt like I actually wanted her to lighten up. I think I'm getting I'll from the rain or this city is getting to me. There's no way right? There shouldn't be a possibility that I'd care for this idiot that much.

Whatever's wrong with me… It's getting worse. I'm also considering the fact that there's a ghost in this hotel. I feel like something is possessing me. I have no control of my body. It just moves. My hand motions itself to her head and strokes it softly. The other hand reaches to her back and pats it just as gently as the other does. What the hell am I doing?

My head is the next to move. My mouth now rests next to her ear. It's close. So close. Too close for comfort…

"I-It's okay now. Trust me, alright…?"

From the corner of my eye, I see her nod obediently and oblige. The very instant her warmth leaves mine, I feel the cold air of the air conditioning and a sudden disappointment flashes by. I'm not sure why. I'm not sure of many things right now. But I didn't let it get to me.

When her body was completely apart from mine, I quickly rip my hands away from her and let a weak smile crawl onto my lips.

Tears still fall from her eyes. But they were slowly stopping. Her smile remains which sends sudden pangs of warmth that heated me once again. That's odd. To have a smile heat someone…

"Thank you…" She utters and blows her nose with a handkerchief she had in one of her pockets. Then she returns my soggy jacket to me. I thought I would get angry. But I didn't. I simply smiled without a care.

"Shintaro, sorry about your-"

"Young lass, I'm sorry to say this but you can't stay here. Unless you're going to check in that is" the gravelly voice of one of the guards cut through the noise.

"Ah, yes, sorry for the inconvenience" the brunette bows along with her apology.

"So will you be taking your leave or will you check in?" The tall figure firmly but kindly inquired.

Ayano looked my way. Her expression was asking me something. It spoke. Should she? Or should she not? I have no idea why she'd take on my opinion on this matter. It's all her choice. And it's obvious she should check in. I don't think she'd be able to handle it outside.

"Ayano, if you can't handle the thunder maybe we should stay here"

"Alright. I'll check in right now"

Ayano walks to the counter to check in. It's then that I remember. We have to go to the train station. But for some reason I stop caring. I wonder why. But I can't find the reason. How puzzling. All I could think of was making it to the train station and finally parting from this imbecile. Yet… Now I'm more than happy to keep her company.

Oh god. I think I know why. It also explains the behavior from earlier. Why I wanted to comfort Ayano so much and why I'm longing to stay with her now rather than to go back home. It's all so clear. Crystal clear. I'm that desperate to stay in this hotel. There's no doubt that that's it. Why else would I suddenly act so kind to this fool? Right. To use her again so she could get me a free night in this fancy hotel.

I'm a jerk. Probably the spawn of satan himself. The embodiment of evil maybe. But hey, I've never been to a place this wealthy. _Might as well abuse her riches before I get home._

* * *

The chapters are updating sluggishly aren't they? I'm really sorry about that. I'm often busy and have the littlest of time to work on these each day. But trust me when I say I try my best to get these up as fast as I can because I can see some people enjoy, follow and see potential in this silly story of mine. And a big thank you as well to those reviews. It's nice to hear you have positive comments about this and as for the criticism you guys left, I'll get on to it. I won't be able to fix everything in the blink of an eye though. I'm slow with writing after all. Hehe. Anyhow, I hope you lovely cutie pies like this chapter and will continue to look forward to what happens next. I have no intentions to spoil here but let me tell you that there's still a lot that's going to happen. I actually have the whole story planned in my head now. Well, this is goodbye then. Until the next chapter sweeties!


	3. étoiles

**Chapter 3: étoiles  
Day 1**

Ayano's rich. We've all established this already. It's already an obvious fact by now. But god, I never expected this. I mean, she booked us each a room. No. Not just a room. She got _both of us_ presidential suites.

I'm not nosy or anything. I just so happened to see the price. €5000. Not to mention that that's just for one room. Insane, I know. And she just pays it with her credit card like its nothing.

Maybe I'm not as unlucky as I thought I was. To think that I'd meet a wealthy idiot on the streets. Jackpot. But I should probably stop thinking that this is my lucky break. Whenever I do, the world seems to kick me in the balls. Proving me I'll never be happy in life.

I try to cast away all the jumbling thoughts. If there's anything I've learned thus far it's that my over thinking tends to cause stupid situations. So it's best I just stop thinking all together. I'll simply listen to the calming jazz music inside the small elevator I'm in.

I shut my eyelids. It's been a while, hasn't it? Since I've had some time to relax. Not to think of anything. Just tense down. Stop caring about all my stupid problems. Listen to music. Seclude myself in a world. A world for only me to be in. Finally. Peace and quiet.

But of course not. Tranquility? I'll never be able to have that. Well, not longer than five seconds that is. Why? Let's say Ayano and silence are just things that can't be in the same place.

"Shintaro, I'm sorry for dragging you into this" the back of her head is softly stroked by her petite hand "And you really needed to get to the train station… I'm sorry"

I lean to the cold glass wall to my right. A sigh escapes while I open my eyes once more. Goodbye, my temporary peace.

"Don't worry. It's nothing" there isn't more that I can say. I honestly don't mind. I could wait a day to get home. Who am I to turn down this fancy place, right?

Dainty fingers push brunette locks behind her ear. A weak smile forms "I know I've already thanked you but… Haha, I'm so grateful that I feel like I should thank you again…"

Strange girl. Always was. Always is. Always will be. It's also quite strange how quickly I got used to it. Barely a day I've known her, yet I'm comfortable with her and her characteristics.

"Go ahead then" I murmur.

"Thank you so much for assisting me here and staying here for the night" she cheers. I grin back. Not sure why. I just do. I seem to be doing that a lot recently now that I think about it. But right now… I'm kind of tired. Too tired to care.

"You're welcome…" With that, we drop back into silence.

I take notice of how long this elevator ride is taking. But our grand rooms are at the top floor anyways so it would make sense. This place did have over fifty floors after all. And I don't mind this place all that much either. It's gorgeous. As gorgeous as an elevator can get. The walls are made of glass. You could see the night lights start to flicker around the city of love. And it's stunning how beautiful of a sight you have of the Eiffel Tower from here. It's almost like a Ferris wheel. Seeing the sights as you go up…

Before I could realize it, I was staring at the scenery outside. And I stayed that way until I heard a ding and we promptly exited to get to our suites.

I moved swiftly. I wanted to get that room. Real bad. I haven't had a decent bed or decent anything for so long. I just wanted to sleep. Rest. Calm down. Forget the horrible luck. Just forget the world. Truly euphoric.

The instant the bed came into vision, I jumped in. A mattress. Comfortable. Feathered pillows. Elevating my head with sheer soft material. Silky velvet blankets. Shielding my skin from the cold whilst sending comfy messages throughout my entire body.

Perfect doesn't even begin to describe it.

Everything turned black. _Good night._

"Shintaro!"

What a fool I was.

"Can I come in?"

A big giant fool.

"I know you just got in there and you're most likely resting but I have something to ask,"

After all. Who am I to think I deserve something as simple as serenity. How idiotic of me to even think I could spend a night sleeping comfortably after all I've been through.

"Hello?"

"Get in" I groaned, not trying to sound to unpleasant, but of course, failing.

The door creaked. Louder than it should for a hotel like this actually. But I shrugged it off. I'm too tired to care about minor details.

I felt the bed's weight shift slightly to near where my feet were. Responding to that was a low sigh. Then I sat up to look at the brunette whom was sitting idly.

"What's up?" Monotonously I ask.

I didn't have a mirror but I'm sure there was a blank expression on my face. Why wouldn't there be. I was tired. I didn't want to do any more of her crap.

"Let's go to the dining area!" She sang. Face glimmering up "I heard the food her is top notch and I Bet you must be famished by now"

Hungry? Food? I guess I never realized how famished I was until she mentioned it. The exhaustion must have clouded that. But now that I know. Let me just say. I'm starving. I don't think I've eaten all day. You know. A buffet sounds just perfect.

"Okay just let me get dressed-"

Then it hit me.

"Are there any extra clothes around here?"

Her head bobbed to the left. Eyes curiously wandering. Probably thinking, she was.

"I think this room comes with some extra suits. It does cost money but that'll all be on me, so don't sweat it!" Ayano chimed "Now. I'll go get ready now. Meet you in the dining room in… Hmm… Does fifteen minutes sound good?"

"Make it a thirty"

"Alright" she launched herself off my mattress and went for the door "See you in thirty minutes!"

Just as the door closed softly, I made my way to the closet.

Flabbergasted. That's all I felt when I saw the contents. Filled with new suits. All black. With fine red ties. Made out of fine cloth. You could see that from afar. And they smelled of sweet perfume. Woah. These are really the clothes of those rich guys on television.

Never thought I would wear them.

I'd probably be thinking the same about their food. Based off everything else in this hotel, I'm sure their dining is fine too. Fancy. Heavenly. I bet I'd do something to make myself look like an idiot out there.

I sighed.

I'm pathetic. Already pitying myself before the moment of embarrassment passes me by.

But now wasn't the time for self pity. Now I need to figure out how these suits work and how to wear them. Really. I've never been in one. Ever. Why'd you think I asked for thirty minutes? This will take quite a while.

* * *

This doesn't feel right. The suit and tie I mean. It's comfortable. A delight to wear. However, I feel like a fool wearing it. Nothing of me is high class. So wearing this in public seems strange. As if some plebeian ran in here and stool one of their pieces of clothes.

But anyways,

_Rumble._

I'm famished.

So hungry, I came here ten minutes earlier than scheduled.

The suit wasn't as difficult to dress in as I thought it would be. So with the time I would arrive here early. Thinking, perhaps, I could get a munch on beforehand. Then I could just apologize to Ayano. Tell her I was starving. Knowing her, she would understand. She always does. And I don't know if I should smile at that feature of hers or laugh at it.

But like all my other plans, this one doesn't work out. You need passes to get in the dining area. Passes I'm assuming she has with her.

To recap on my misfortune. I went down to get early grub. Failed. Turns out I'll have to wait anyways. But this is ten times worse. Those snobby rich people who pass my way get a free show of the hobo in a suit.

Never thought I'd be saying this but... "I wish Ayano was here..." I mumbled. A part of me had hoped my bad luck do its thing. You know. Let said girl pop out of nowhere as I stated that. Then I'd get all flustered. Though I wouldn't mind because I'd finally be able to get a meal.

"Really?" A feminine voice pokes at my left ear.

I jolt to the right. Along with a shriek that I tried to keep soft. I felt a terrified expression grace on my face. With a hint of shock and grimace.

Oh. Wait a second... Well, I'll be damned. It's Ayano.

Beautiful. For the first time. Hey! Not to imply that she was ugly. I simply saw her as more of a cute before. Sure. She was attractive but in a more innocent demeanor. Now there is a maturity sliding in. I don't know what has gives off that adult like effect. The makeup? The crimson red strapless dress? The bun keeping the brown locks together? It's probably all of that put together that makes her look so... Alluring? I don't quite know what words to use. But something at the lines of that will work.

"No need to worry! I'm here now, okay?" giggling, she sings. Then she pulls her arm rapidly and shoves a gigantic thumbs up on my face.

"Don't push your luck" I meant say that with a bit venom in the intonation. But I guess I'm honestly contented to see her. And it led to my words sounding more joking or teasing than actual insults.

"Anyways, I think I know why you wanted to see me!" the brunette claims, placing back the arm gently "As well as why you're here earlier than planned"

"Oh, and that is?" I cock my head. Give a smirk. A devious one at that. With a face promptly speaking the words _prove it_.

"You got hungry and needed the passes which I have!"

I don't mean to say anything mean. I'm in too much of a good mood. Rare, I know. But I still have to point this out. Since it astonishes and amazes me. Ayano was able to guess that fact. Probably through analyzing. Which she never usually does.

I'm proud. But only a little.

"Oh and let me guess" smirking even more than before. Narrow a brow. Point at her accusingly "You're here for the exact same reason. Hungry too, eh?"

Ayano places a finger across her grin. She winks. Giggles slowly start to form. That gesture hits me square at the heart. And I don't know why. It isn't even that cute. Well. It is but. It's. I'm. _It's not adorable. _Yes_. _That's what I mean to say. It's cute but not that cute.

I'm blushing right now. I can tell from the heat forming in my cheeks.

"Let's not go there" Ayano chimes, obviously oblivious to the sudden redness of my face "But you know where we should go? Inside. We're both starving so no time to waste, right?"

"Uhm, yeah"

I shrug off previous thoughts. Cute or not cute. I'm starving. And an empty stomach must always go first. No exceptions.

* * *

We finished eating real fast. People were glaring at us. Whatever food we got from the counters would be devoured as soon as they went to our table. Heck. We would even eat the food at the counters themselves at one point. We must have looked like barbarians. Because that's exactly how we ate. Like barbarians. Never underestimate hungry people is what I'm getting at here.

Other than a fantastic meal, nothing really happened. It was a peaceful dinner. All you could hear is the amazing playing of the violin from the center of the generous place. I didn't say a word. Neither did Ayano. Too busy stuffing our faces. I ought to have enjoyed it. But I guess I would call it boring. For I've become a bit too exposed to Ayano's constant blabber mouth.

But that's all behind us now. Literally. Right this moment, we're walking past the dining area. Stuffed with the delicious food. Finished for the night. We head towards the elevator. Go to our rooms. Call it a day.

"Today was a heavy day wasn't it?" Ayano gazes to the ceiling. Her brown orbs shimmering as they reflect the lights of the chandeliers above. A tranquil state. The brunette seems deep in thought.

"Yeah" I monotonously answer.

"And I think-"

Her voice halts. So do her footsteps.

"What's up?"

"Nothing... It's just... This door is really nice"

I pace towards her. Not too interested. Hands in my pockets. Yawning. I get to see the door she speaks of. And it is true. The architecture and design of it is breathtaking. The beautiful carvings. Polished wood. Passionate dark color. And it's huge arching size.

"Oh, it is" I mumble, continuing to admire the structure "Makes you wonder what grandeur awaits inside"

"You want to check?" her face glows up as she offers.

"Huh? I don't know. Are we allowed to?"

"Of course we are!"

"And what makes you say that"

"Don't be such a kill joy, Shintaro! Let's just go in and check. No harm will be done, right? _Right_?"

Ayano is impossible to argue with. She enjoys adventure and fun. And always wants to experience it. Get her way with it. This is the first instance I've seen a spoiled side of her. What more do you expect from a rich princess like her?

"Fine" I groan "Whatever"

Though I guess I don't mind that bratty side either. Nice to see her stand up for what she desires. The submissive Ayano was getting old. This is a fresher take on that perfect goody two shoes.

"Thank you! Now hurry, let's go, go, go!"

"Alright, alright. Geez. Calm down"

She takes me by the wrist. With a strong yank, I'm dragged inside.

I try to take a glimpse of what was ahead. Nevertheless, before that was an illuminating light. Somewhat blinding. It came with a cold breeze. The air conditioning in that room must have been stronger in contrast to the halls we were strolling past.

However, when my vision returns, I'm not greeted with what I expected completely. Sure the room is gigantic. Could fit about three hundred people in there. And the architecture is superb. And the walls are crafted of gold along with the same magnificent carving as from the door. The floor and ceiling are made up of beautiful marble. As for what I didn't expect... The fact that this is it. Nothing but the structure is present.

Then it hit me.

A ball room.

"Wow" Ayano breathed "Beautiful..."

"Sure is"

"You want to dance?"

I tilt my head swiftly. Eyes wide. I did not expect that. Not at all.

"W-What? Why?"

"I don't know... It just seems like it would be fun. So you don't want to? Aw, come on. It'll be tons of fun!"

"I'm a terrible dancer" I grimace.

"I don't care"

"It's embarrassing"

"It's just the two of us"

"But-"

"_Please?_"

Like I said. You want to argue with Ayano? Pointless. If it gets in the way of her having a good time, just forget it. She'll try to get her way. Pout. Bring out the puppy dog eyes that are hard to resist. There's no way I can go against her when she's like this. So my fate is settled.

I take her hand and gesture us far from the door. If anyone walks in, I don't want them to see us instantly. _I'd die. _Instantly.

"Okay, but let's do this quick"

She nods with a gigantic grin. Filled with enjoyment. Victorious once more, eh?

Anyways, I tighten my grasp on her hand. Take it as a sign for her to take the lead. I _did_ tell I didn't have a clue how to dance beforehand. And she understood this movement of mine and takes action.

Her hand takes my right. Promptly placing them to her lower side. She can tell I'm flustered. Thus the reason she moves gracefully and sluggishly. I do appreciate that. Though. I wouldn't be having to feel like this had she not forced me to it. But I guess I'm grateful nonetheless.

I feel her grasp. The left palm of hers lands onto my shoulder. Meanwhile, he right one intertwines with the my left.

"Stand straight, okay?" she softly commands, as she slowly fixes her own posture whilst I follow.

It's then I notice that she's wearing heels. High ones. She used to stand to only my shoulders. Now, the tip of her skull is to my lips. And I won't lie. It suits her. Very much. It's almost scary. How some fancy shoes can make Ayano's figure more slender. Making her curves noticeable. Ha. Women are amazing...

"You'll be fine. Just follow my lead" to which I idly nod to.

"1, 2, 3" her counting begins "1, 2, 3"

She pushes forward then pulls. I'm baffled. No instructions were given. Though I think Ayano's method is to teach me by having me mirror her movements. Not a very bright way to mentor someone. Mostly with something as precise as dancing. But I think I could pull it off. With a lot of patience. Whenever she pushes, I pull. When she pulls, I push. As for the actions of the feet, I could copy them easily.

"Amazing. You're getting it already!" the more experienced of us two praises. Boosting some self esteem. Raising a bit of confidence.

"Of course. Even in school I'm said to learn real fast" I brag.

Her eyes roll playfully with some chuckles escaping her lips "And you said you were a horrible dancer. What a lie"

"I'm a big liar so you better get used to it"

She lets out a final laugh before returning her focus to the dance.

The brunette motioned us to the left. Impressive. On both of our behalves. We both moved away from our stable position without losing the rhythm, the movements or the connection.

And soon, I found us waltzing against a gigantic mirror at the center of the room. The light of the bright stars against us. As well as the darkness of the deep black of the night sky. I wouldn't want to make the atmosphere awkward. So I won't say it to her. That this is the most romantic thing I've probably ever done in my life. But on my side. It's quite strange. Yet it means nothing. It's dancing. Partner dancing, Waltzing. There's always going to be that romantic aura.

The dance soon got more of my investment. It gets me to enjoy. To feel alive. And I haven't felt this way in so long. The feeling of just being young. Spending your life like there was no tomorrow. Honestly. I didn't think I'd feel this way like this. Dancing against the night sky.

Music starts playing in my head. An orchestra. Playing those songs in the movies with princess that my sister used to make me watch with her.

I peak at Ayano. Well. At least I wanted to peak. But I ended up not being able to rip my gaze away from hers. The reason why? The romantic setting with the stars. The romantic music playing in my head. And just her... She's gorgeous.

'Uh, uhm" she turns crimson and breaks apart our hold "It's getting late. L-Let's go back"

With that, her body moves to the door.

I sigh. That was my fault. She probably saw me checking her out. I'm such a weirdo. I bet she thinks I am now too. Ugh. But. It shouldn't matter. It really shouldn't. I didn't care what she thought before. Why start now? But I still. Ah screw it. I do care what she thinks of me. But I don't care why. I just do. But the reason does terrify me. Like this is leading up to something not good.

And slowly, I begin to take my leave as well.

* * *

**I'm sorry these are going up at a snail's pace. There are two reasons to that actually. One being my busy schedule. Two being the lack of interest I've gain with this series. But worry not. It won't kill my love for this pair. Nor will it take away my drive to finish this story. Even though I'm sure it's not top notch. **

**Also. I'm thankful to all of the reviews. They keep me going! Seriously. That drive to finish the story wouldn't exist without this support. I love you sillies! Thanks so much!**


End file.
